Healing Hands on my Heart (SteveReader)
by Ecanus Gazadriel
Summary: "You couldn't tell how long you had been locked in the dark. Weeks, month's maybe. All you knew is that Steve wasn't the same anymore. " Steve loses his mind and locks you up in a basement. Here's how it happened. (Sorry for the crappy summary... Rated T for swearing and some kissing scenes. NO SMUT) Book one of 'The Way To A Hero's Heart" series.
1. The Beginning of the End

You couldn't tell how long you had been locked in the dark. Weeks, month's maybe. All you knew is that Steve wasn't the same anymore. When he had woken you up that night, you had been overjoyed. He had wanted to go on a midnight training session alone in the park. That's not your idea of the perfect night, but you were just glad to spend some quality time with the super soldier. But, when he asked, you had failed to notice that his once soft eyes, were as cold and hard as ice. But you knew that now.

He had knocked you out and dragged you to god knows where; and you had sat chained to the floor ever since. Despite the dark, you could see the layout of the room.

It was fairly large. You had guessed the room was about 70 by 50 feet. To your left, (out of reach) was a wall full of torture devices. Knives that you knew too well, a gun that had only been shot once (into your ear you might add), and a car battery that had jumper cables with cuffs on the ends. Now that Steve was lost in his own mind, he was relentless and even took pleasure in hurting you for his higher-up whom was unknown to you.

To your right, a small stone wall separate from the rest hid your bathroom from prying eyes. But, with no shower your once clean skin was covered in dirt and grime. Because of the chains, you could barely reach the toilet.

Strait in front of you was the only way in and out. A tall, stone staircase to match the moss covered walls led up to a steel door that is most likely padlocked.

And in the middle, was you. Bloodied, chained, and without hope. Thankfully, Steve brought a pillow and blanket down every night so you didn't freeze completely. But, being a prisoner, there were not the best and were taken every morning. And he also brought you food but it was always in small portions throughout the days.

Just as you started to think about sleeping to pass the time, a blinding light appeared at the top of the stairs as the door opened. Despite the pain it caused your eyes, you didn't flinch because you had sat through far worse this past week. Outlined in said light, was Steve's muscular shape. You hadn't even noticed him leaving. A small glint diverted your eyes from his frame to a new knife he held by his leg.

"Ready?" Steve sneered. The once kind captain looked down the stairs at you with an animalistic smile on his face.

His "employer" had changed everything about the man you had once loved but never told. His soft blue eyes had hardened and cut through you whenever they met your (e/c) ones. His once sweet overview had been covered with layer upon layer of criminal like coldness. Even his uniform had changed! It had the same tight fit material that didn't leave much to the viewer's imagination, but the proud colors were gone. It was completely black beside the red pentagram on his right shoulder. His symbolic shield was now blood red and the mam no longer wore gloves. You mentally made a note to never let Steve wear black again if you two ever get out of there.

You had spaced out and came to when you felt white hot pain searing your arm. Before you could stop it, a loud scream escaped your throat. "Good job (f/n)! You get points for restarting today's session with some noise." You looked down to you forearm where Steve had pressed a knife that was glowing with heat, then back up to his face. "Please Steve. I know you're still in there somewhere." His eyes went from a joyful state, to one of anger. Steve slammed the hot metal down on your skin and held it down. You screamed. "Don't try to plead with me girl. You Steve is gone! I control this body now." he hissed in you ear. his voice had changed for a second. Deeper, and that of someone else. It happenes when he gets angry enough.

* * *

><p>As to Steve being gone, you didn't know that is was a lie. In reality, Steve was captured in his own body. He was screaming with no sound, reaching out with no movement, and stopping without success. All he could do, was watch himself torture you.<p>

* * *

><p>Your screaming reduced to small whimpers as Steve took the blade off of your arm. He smiled cruelly and walked toward the other knives. Closing your eyes, you sent a silent prayer to God. When you opened your eyes again, Steve was gone. But so was another knife. "God won't help you know." Steve growled seductively in your ear. You hated how your body reacted to the low tone. You flinched as a rough hand rested on you shoulder, thumb stroking your neck soothingly. "You've been a good girl and Lucifer says that you should be rewarded for it." He was talking in that same agonizingly low tone, lips next to your ear. "How about it (fn)? Do you want to have some fun? I know you want this body." He was right, you did want Steve, but not like this. Not when Steve's body was playing house to someone else. So when you felt lips press to your neck, you tried to crawl away. Steve saw this coming and used the hand on your neck to stop you.

Before Steve could say anything else, a loud crash was heard from the upstairs. Surprised, Steve looked up towards the door and froze. When he moved again, Steve looked hurt, and vulnerable. "They're here." he whispered. "Sammael won't be able to last much longer." He looked over at you and moved you head to meet his eyes. Face breaking out into a sadistic smile, he spoke again. "Better give them one hell of a show then!"

Before you knew it, both arms had the chains bolted tighter to the floor so you could no longer move them. Then, there was an almost unbelievable pain as Steve brought both his blades down onto your forearm, cutting you over and over again. You didn't care about keeping silent anymore. If there was a chance someone was up there trying to save you and the Cap, you wanted them to hear you. And honestly, it hurt like a bitch. Steve just laughed at your screams and kept cutting, but moving the placement of the blades. He cut wherever he could reach. Your hands, legs, shoulder, neck, you name it and had most likely been cut by the unforgiving metal. And while your mind was distracted by the pain, Steve had ripped your shirt open and it was now lying in shreds around the two of you. You screaming subsided as his eyes hungrily took in your chest. In past days, the blond man had pulled your shirt halfway up your torso (and you had the marks to prove it) but he had never taken it this far.

"You know, my offer still stands." Steve said, looking up from your shivering frame. "We can have a little fun if you'd rather." His sentence trailed off at the end as his eyes raked down your body. You flinched as his hands met your abused sides and his lips rested on your neck. "Get off of me!" you flailed as best as you could despite the chains. "I love Steve Rogers! Not the monster that has taken over!" As soon as the words left your mouth, you regretted it. Pain erupted over your torso as Steve slashed his knife over your skin-and-bones frame. Blood flowed from the diagonal cut that now covered your marred skin.

Standing, Steve walked over to the wall with knives and you heard a click as a gas smell wafted over from the corner. You ignored what you knew was to follow and instead concentrated on the commotion from the upstairs. Listening, you could heat the battle cries of your teammates. A blast from Tony's repulsor, Hulk smashing the furniture to bits, and the crackling of Thor's mighty hammer. When you heard slow footsteps approaching, you turned your senses back onto the inevitable.

Now standing in front of you, Steve held a knife in each hand, but they were both heated this time. He grinned as he used his foot to push you onto your back. You winced as your shoulders popped from the strain. The Captain walked over you so one foot rested next to both of your sides. Then, at a slow pace, the blond beauty lowered his muscular body down to straddle your hips. You could feel your face start to burn as his hips met yours. "W-What are you doing?" you stammered. The 'Other Steve' only smiled. Hands put a knife on either side of your head then rested just under your bra. Steve leaned down pressing his body against yours. Soft lips pressed to the skin of your collar bone. Then kissed up your body before Steve bit down hard on the junction of your shoulder and neck. You could hear yourself swear as Steve pulled back, lips red with blood. He licked them slowly as the real Steve (hidden deep inside his own mind) shook with anger and disgust. The impostor in Steve grabbed the knives and put them on either side of your neck without touching the skin. But you could feel the heat. Fearful (e/c) eyes met cold and calculating blue ones. You braced yourself for the pain of hot metal slicing your throat, but it never came. You were surprised when the weight of Steve's body was lifted off of you.

"They'll find us any minute." Steve's expression was confused and lost. But that vanished as quick as it had came. It had now been replaced by a smile with no kindness. "Well, here we go! The fun officially begins now!" With an unseen speed, the super solider cut multiple strikes into your blood crusted torso and neck. The twin knives carved the almost parallel lines in your neck that had been threatened just seconds before. Your throat burned from all the previous screaming, yet you still let the sound escape.

Wind rushed by, stopping your screams as the metal door to your personal hell was knocked far from it's hinges. "Steve! You need to stop this now!" a familiar voice yelled. "This isn't the real you!" Steve ignored it. "Hey guys!" His voice was cheery, almost welcoming. But it held a hidden malice only you detected. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get here. You know how I love to draw?" The Avenger's team had now come down the stairs. They tried to talk, but Steve just barreled through. "Well, I thought I would try my luck at painting." He turned the upper half of his body towards his old team. "Want to see?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE<strong>

**So, here's chapter one! Thanks for reading and a review would be greatly appreciated! **

**Sadly I failed to do research on names for my villain before posting this the first time and didn't know that Lucifer (The original name) was already a person. I wanted one that would be all my idea so I could shape them however I wanted... Please bear with me!**


	2. How it all started

**"****You have nowhere left to run puny human. Accept your fate and kneel before me!" Steve Rogers looked up at the villain before him. S.H.I.E.L.D. data banks held only his name, ****Focalor. He stood upon a floating, golden platform about 30 feet off of the ground. (Sadly, that was just out of jumping range for the Super Soldier.) The man himself was (mostly) not too impressive compared to what Cap had seen before. He wore a suit of the same golden color that shined in the bright New York sunlight, making him hard to look at. His face was heart shaped, giving him a boyish appearance. Contrasting black hair was in a ponytail that ended at his shoulderblades. Red eyes stared down from under the brim of his golden fedora. Besides the eyes, you would think Focalor could walk around with people only questioning his choice of clothing. But there was one peice that if Steve wasn't seeing it with his own eyes, he would call anyone crazy for suggesting it. Focalor's back was home to a pair of black wings that held gold tipped feathers. They shined magnificently in the bright sun yet, the shine did not hurt as the one from the man's clothing did.**

The man had gotten down off of the platform every now and then using the large wings and come on to Steve's playing field, but the roles had never been reversed. Tony had said something about there being a girl chained to it before he had run. The Avengers had not been faring well in this battle.

Focalor was able to control objects to work against his enemies. When Hulk had went to smash the golden platform, the earth had plucked him out of the sky and swallowed him whole. Focalor:1, Avengers: 0. Then, as Natasha expertly used her spy gear to help bring down the floating metal, an electric current was sent down her line, knocking her out cold. Focalor:2, Avengers: 0. Seeing this, Thor had been outraged. He knew that a woman could hold her own in battle, but that was his teammate. His _friend_. He sent Mjölnir after Focalor crackling with lightning only to have it turned back around but a piece of metal that had come up behind the god and attracted the hammer. Before Thor had see what happened, Mjölnir hit him square in the face. He was down like a stone in water. That left us with three heros and a score of 0:3 with our hero's at a disadvantage. Tony had commed in saying that he would be back, then took off in the opposite direction of the villain. That left two. Hawkeye had gone down not long after that which surprised the captain. He had been slammed into a nearby car and blood now poured from a wound on the back of his head. That left us at the current point

"You know, the last time I saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Focalor looked down, "Oh really? About what?"

_**Steve, this is Tony. JARVIS has found this guy's weak point. Keep him occupied, I'll be there in a few. **_  
>Steve was relieved to find out that at least one of his comrades was back in the fight. "Well," he replied as if nothing had happened and they were just two gents talking over a cup of coffee. "I don't agree with the mindless power." He paused to gage Focalor's reaction. There was none. "I don't agree with the choice of outfit. I mean, come on! Golden suit?" This time, there was a reaction. "How dare you-" "I also don't agree with the pain you've caused to all of the people around you. Or the destruction. A lot of people will wake up tomorrow to find out the have no work, home, or maybe they won't wake up at all. And you did this, all of this!" Steve gestured around him with an angry tone in his voice. "Why should I care? Humans are parasites that need to be squashed under my feet." Steve glared at the fallen angel. "I don't think you get the seriousness of the situation you got yourself into." Steve shook his head. "You've hurt me, my home, and most of all, <em>my<em> _friends._ And anyone who does that is in for one hell of a ! Now!"

Focalor turned around just in time to see a cold blast from Tony's chest repulsor hit him. He fell off of his platform with a yelp of surprise as ice enveloped his body. His golden platform came crashing to the ground after him and would of crush his body if the Cap hadn't pulled him out of the way. "Really? Tony said with a questioning look as his landed next to Steve. "I would of just let the big hunk of metal crush him. Good job improvising by the way! You sounded just like me!" Tony beamed and pat the super soldier on the back. Steve brushed him off. "I was afraid of that."

Walking towards the fallen gold, Steve tensed up when he felt the ground shake. "What's happening?" he shouted above the noise to Tony. The billionaire had no time to reply because he was too busy dodging a piece of asphalt that had burst from the ground opening a humongous tunnel that led so far into the earth, all Tony could see was black. "Geez Louise that's a big hole." Tony looked over at the out of date man. "Really? No one says anything like that anymore Cap." The gold and red armour now stood with it's arms crossed. "We really need to get you a modern slang dictionary. And there are so many jokes I could make about that sentence that it's not even funny." Steve would've rolled his eyes was it not for the fact that Hulk was climbing his way out of the hole and was on a crash course for the two men standing topside. Right before the 'other guy' would of collided with Tony and Steve's faces, Tony pushed the super soldier out of the way, which resulted with Tony falling on top of the more muscular Steve. The tall blond groaned when heavy metal pressed his body to the ground. "Sorry Cap. Didn't mean to fall on you." Steve just pushed Tony's shoulders as the brunette stood up. Steve looked up surprised when a tan hand offered help up. The smiling face of Bruce looked down. "Thanks." Steve took Bruce's hand and pulled himself up. Tony was about to say something stupid when a feminine groan diverted their attention.

The three men stiffened then slowly approached the pile of golden rubble. Steve was the first to spot (h/c) hair as a woman stood up. The (h/l) strands stirred in the small amount of wind. Her (e/c) eyes were squinted against the glow that shined off of the rubble. Her body was clothed in an Asgardian dress. The black with gold trimmed fabric had sleeves that were connected to the low cut neckline and showed a scar that ran from one shoulder to the other. Gold chains connected her to the rubble. When her eyes met Steve's he could see the fear that clouded the large orbs. But he was still lost in their beauty. The tall blond never knew that such small objects could hold so much emotion. "Bruce, Tony, go help Clint and Natasha. I'll stay with her." Steve gestured to the unknown woman. As the two men moved away, the Super Soldier moved closer.

"Ma'am? Are you ok?" Steve saw her tense up and when he reach the edge of the rubble, she started to balk away. Putting his hands up, Steve signaled that he was of no harm. The woman looked over to where Focalor lay frozen, then back to Steve. "Di-Did you do this?" And that's what Steve was worried about.

"Look, he was a bad man-"

"I know he was a bad man! Can you not see the chains? And how do you think that I got this?" She then pointed to the scar that ran over her collarbones.

Steve was taken aback by her sudden brashness and it showed on his face. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude."

_**Steve. Is the target hostile?**_

"No. She seems harmless. Someone will need to take Focalor to Fury. What would you propose we do with the target?"

_**Well, if she's harmless, why don't we bring her back to the tower? We can see why wingboy wanted to keep her so close any why he didn't leave her at his lair.**_

"Ok. I'll see you back at the tower then." Steve took his hand from his ear where it had been. "Ma'am, will you please come with me?"

"Where? I don't know you besides the fact that you took down my captor so I guess that I should thank you, but still. Go to what I assume will be a white walled cell block and more chains? No thanks."

Steve shook his head. "I wouldn't do that. You would come back to The Tower until director Fury is done with, Focalor." The blond beauty extended his hand to the unknown woman. "Please Ma'am, I promise that no harm will come to you." Taking his hand, heat crept up the woman's face. "Thank you. My master always called me Archangel but my name is (f/n) (l/n)." Steve smiled. "That's a beautiful name." The smile that Steve gave (f/n) could melt even the coldest of hearts. "Let's go. I bet the rest of the team will want to meet you!"

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE<p>

So, thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and that you will keep reading as I update. Please review! Reviews are love! And feel free to tell me if I made any typo's and I will fix them. So once again, thank you and goooooood bye!


	3. Meet the Team

Looking up at Stark Tower, (f/n) couldn't believe her eyes. It was the tallest building in sight and (f/n) could guess it held over one-hundred floors. "Wow. And how many people live here?" Steve chuckled. "Six including myself." He stopped walking just in front of the door without opening it.

"Now, considering who you used to, um, work under, I can't guarantee that they'll be all too pleased." (f/n) shook her head. "It'll be fine. I've learned to cope with disapproval. This should be no different. Anyway I thought you said that they would want to meet me?" Cringing, Steve answered, "I never said they would do so happily." And with that, the door was opened and you were ussured into the lion's den.

* * *

><p>(Fn) was amazed at the architecture of the building. It looked simple, yet complex. Classy, yet laid back. Productive, yet fun. She loved it! Not so much the people in the next room. "Stay here." was all that Steve said before he disappeared behind an air powered door.

Sighing, (f/n) sat down on the floor and examined herself. Her dress was torn in places and smudged with dirt and blood. Cuts and scrapes decorated her frame and some still beld. She tenderly touched a bigger gash on her upper thigh that she had gotten when the golden platform had fallen and hissed when pain shot up the limb.

It was then that she heard footsteps approaching causally. She looked up just in time to see a woman with tight red curls come towards her in the the other woman looked up from her phone, her green eyes me (e/c) ones. (f/n) figured she was a shoot-first ask-questions-later kind of person because before the newcomer knew it, she was laying on the floor with the unknown woman holding her down. The tightly clothed red-head held both (f/n)'s hands above her head and kneeled to one side laying her left leg over (f/n) to keep her down. "How did you get in here?" she practically growled "I-I Steve brought me!" was all that (f/n) could say. Her heart started to race and (e/c) orbs dilated with fear. Her old master used to pin her down and (f/n) did not like what came soon after.

* * *

><p>Steve walked into the main living room of Stark Tower and was immediately confronted by none other than Stark himself.<p>

"So."

"So what?"

"So where is she?"

"She's sitting in the hallway so I can debrief everyone. Where's the rest of the team?"

"Oh, you know, liking their wounds per usual." Tony sighed. "Do you want me to have JARVIS call them in here?"

"No need. We're all right here." The two men turned around to see the rest of the team walking down the stairs from the balcony. All except Natasha. "Where's 'Tasha?" Tony questioned. Looking from one person to another, Steve's gaze landed on Clint, who gave a clueless pose. "Why does everyone always assume I know where she is?" The archer gave a hurt look. "I dunno Barton, _maybe_ it's because you two are always crawling around in the air ducts together. Which, if I might add, is a serious invasion of privacy." Tony stated matter-o-factly Clint scoffed. "You're one to talk _Stark_" He said the billionaire's name as if it was a disease. That pissed Tony off who in turn got in the younger man's face. "Want to take things outside pretty boy? Even if you had Natasha by your side you couldn't beat me." The brunette was slightly shorter than the dirty-blond and just barely had to look up, but that pissed him up even more while making Hawkeye smirk. "And? How about you leave that suit alone? If it's a fight you want we can to it hand to hand, no tech. Then we'll see who's the _real_ hero! You hide behind a suit while the rest of face the foe head on with little protective gear. Tony Stark, you're a cowa-"

"Enough!" All eyes turned to an angered Captain. "When S.H.E.I.L.D. broke me out of the ice and pushed me towards this team, I got the impression that I would be working with professionals. Not kids on summer break! Now, if you two will just work together, maybe we can figure out who the girl was and why Focalor thought she was so important he couldn't leave her behind. OK?" The rest of the team looked sheepishly at the tall blond. It was then, that a loud crash could be heard from the adjoining hall. Quickly running towards the hall, Steve's eyes were met with a new sight.

Natasha had pinned down the girl from the battlefield and was holding a knife to her neck. The younger woman was squirming and the fear in her eyes was clear. "Natasha! Stop!" Steve pulled her off of (f/n). She shook him off. "What do you mean? She was working for Focalor! She needs to be taken out!" The new woman slowly got off of the floor. "Y-you don't understand. I had no choice." Steve looked at the pain of loss that was so familiar to him reflecting in her eyes. "Did you not see the chains Natasha? She was a prisoner. Now, let's all calm down and go to the other room." With the help of a smitten and stupidly grinning Clint, the taller blond ushered the rest of the team into the living room.

Once inside, everyone but Natasha and (f/n) sat down in some way. Tony rushed to the reclining chair that he and Clint always fought over and gave the archer a cheesy grin when he passed. Thor sat on the couch heavily, bouncing Bruch who had already sat down. Clint sat on the other side of Bruce, was far away from Tony as he could. Steve opted to lean against the back of Tony's chair while Natasha stood in the kitchen behind the counter. With nowhere else to stand (f/n) was up in front of the T.V. with everyone's eyes locked on her. "Umm… Ok-k. I guess I'll start from the beginning."


	4. Land of the Dead and Forgotten

**Sorry for taking so long my lovelies! But Here's chapter four! If you pay attention to the names there is an easter egg of sorts... **

**I own nothing, but Chris Evans may or may not be in my basement right now. *muffled manly scream* Well, if you will excuse me, I need to attend to that... Go ahead to the story!**

* * *

><p>"The World Tree holds all of the realms known to god and man alike. But, there are worlds that float between the realms. Worlds, still unknown to most. My birthplace was one of them. Glemdaud, Land of the Dead and Forgotten.<p>

"Glemdaud had once been a mighty realm. It's people used to stand next to the great Asgardians in battle-"

"I remember Father telling stories about this." Thor interrupted (f/n). "Glemdaud was indeed mighty, so much so that the other eight realms were frightened and all waged battle on it. It was destroyed in one day, and ten realms became nine."

"You are mostly correct. The other eight realms did wage battle on us, but we were not completely destroyed. Our people lived on, hiding in plain sight from those who wished us ill. After years of mixing with the outsiders we had once called friends, one man was able to find a way to our lost and forgotten realm.

"The man who led us home, became royal to us. His rule lasted for some time. Durring, he was kind to his subjects. Days became years, and years into a decade. His rule looked as if to have no end. The thought brought comfort to the people. Sadly even the righteous fall. On a day dark, and forbidding, a man with raven hair, dressed in green and gold came to take what little our world had."

Before anyone could object, (f/n) reached out with the power given to her with her mother's last breath. A yellow light streamed from her mind, to every other being in the room connecting them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh no Vana, that won't do at all!" (fn) looked down at herself. Her handmaiden had picked out a pure white dress. "Today is my birthday and I want to wear color!" The ten year-old walked over to her large wardrobe and pointed at a dress. "May I wear this one instead?" The garment was a deep magenta and fell just past the knees. Over the arms was lace sleeves that held a rose pattern. "Oh may I please Vana?" The old woman looked down at the girl she had come to treat as her daughter. The little one's birth mother had died not long after giving birth, leaving Vana to take care of her. Her father would do so instead, but he sat atop the throne and had little time for his daughter although was at her side whenever possible. "I don't see why not!" Vana happily helped (f/n) into the dress. Walking over to the jewelry chest, Vana got out a gold tiara and put it in the birthday girl's hair. She also put matching bracelets on her wrists and a gold ring with an emerald stone that's bright color moved like smoke trapped in a bottle. "What's this Vana? I've never seen this ring before." Looking at the stone, Vana's ever-present confidence seemed to falter. "It's um, it was a friend of mine's. Someone I would take care of before you were born." The not complete lie was good enough for the naive child. "Now," Vana said as she put shoes on (f/n) "go and find your Father, ok? I'm sure he can't wait to see you!" Squealing, the now ten year-old ran down the hall like a magenta streak._

_When (f/n) got to the throne room, she stopped in front of the door to compose herself. With a quick movement she opened the large door. Or at least, she tried to. The door was much too heavy for a ten year-old to open without help. It was then that she noticed that the guards posted at either side of the door were slumped against the wall with closed eyes and still chests. Being young and not knowing much of the world, (f/n) just guessed that her older brother Svart was playing a trick on her. She wasn't about to let that ruin her day. So, she instead went to the much smaller and lighter door that led to just behind the throne. The only people that knew of it were her, her 15 year-old brother Svart, and her father, King Jotun. So she slipped through the doorway and closed it quietly. Quietly giggling, she peeked around the edge of the golden seat and was met with an unfamiliar and frightening sight._

_Her father was kneeling before an unknown evil that sat upon the throne. His face was slightly bloodied, as was his left arm that hung limply to his side. His once proud composure was slumped, with his golden wings draped across the floor behind him instead of held strong behind his back. There was a guard on either side of him, both pointing a spear at his throat. But there was something else amiss about the two men. Both of them had unnaturally pale skin that held a blue tint. Their eyes were also frosted over with the same blue. To one side of the trio, was a figure, surrounded by a deep red pool. Grey eyes the were once bright as the moon, were now dull, and turned upward. Short and curly ginger hair was a deeper red where it met the pool. One green wing was twisted painfully while the other was on the other side of the king. The light showed a single tear that had fallen down the boy's beautiful face. Svart had been lost moments before his little sister arrived. _

_(f/n) knew that she should keep her mouth shut. Stay quiet and go get help. But upon seeing her brother, floating in a pool of death, she couldn't. She let out an ear-piercing scream and ran to her brother, only to be caught by a third guard. She kicked, and screamed, and fought against her captor to no avail. She was much too young and week to break free. She didn't care. She kept struggling until a cold hand lifted her face while another stopped her movements. She silenced herself as she was forced to look up. Right into the face of a raven-haired man. "Shhh. It's okay little one." He wiped away one of her tears. "Your brother is just sleeping. He was very tired. So is your Father and if you're too loud he won't be able to sleep!" (f/n) didn't know why, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the man. Because of the major height difference, the man had to kneel on the floor. He wore a black suit with green highlights and anywhere metal was gold. Including the piece that held his emerald cape. His eyes were the same emerald green and popped against his raven black hair. Atop his head sat a golden crown with horns that curved behind him. "(f/n)! No! Run child! Get away from here!" Her eyes finally moved once she heard her father's cry. She looked over just in time to see the two guards silt her father's neck, then take his head clean off. Before she could scream, (f/n)'s eyes were guided towards the tall man again. "Tsk tsk. I didn't want you to see that little one. Now," he got up from his kneeling position on the floor. "It's time to go." Too numb to do anything, the now orphan let the man lead her out of the palace, and into his ship._

_~ timeskip ~_

_Once the ship had landed, the man who had introduced himself as Trickster guided the much younger girl out off the ship. As soon as the two were off, the vessel took off, leaving the two alone in a cave overlooking a lake. Trickster spoke before (f/n) could. "This won't do." he said, looking her over. "No, this won't do at all. I can change it though." An icy blue energy swirled around a now outstretched hand. The ball of ice then flew threw the air and enveloped the child in frost. Trickster watched as she changed. She grew up and out, her thought process changed and matured. She was being modeled by magic into how Trickster wanted her._

* * *

><p><em>(fn) screamed as she felt like she was being ripped to shreds by a frozen knife. She couldn't tell when she went from thinking like a child, to thinking like a woman. All she knew was pain and a deep coldness. _

_All of the sudden she was watching herself from Trickster's eyes. Her body had also changed from that of a child, to that of a woman. Her body had taken on an hourglass figure, and her hair now reached and exceeded the floor of the cave, as if it hadn't been cut in years. Although her mind was not currently there, the screams of pain still resonated in the small space._

_Her wings unfurled from her back, to their full length of sixteen feet. Beautiful (f/c) feathers shined in the pale light the magic created. Muscles stretched as the wings reached as far as they could. As the elegant limbs started to retract, (f/n) was slammed back into her body where she could feel her pain. This time however, the pain was not general. It was only targeting her wings. Moving her newly formed body for the first time, the (h/c) haired woman turned around to see that her wings were starting to freeze. "N-No." She looked back at the man with terror in her eyes, only to see that he was grinning. "Don't worry my dear. The pain won't last much longer. And my name's not 'Trickster'. It's Loki." Before (f/n) could reply, Loki sent a cloud of ice down her throat. Slowly, it froze her from the inside out, turning her into an ice sculpture full of fear, and beauty._


	5. Green Lights and Tricks of the Eye

(t/s)= Tall or short

~_Loki sent a cloud of ice down her throat. Slowly, it froze her from the inside out, turning her into an ice sculpture full of fear, and beauty._~

As the memories faded back into (f/n)'s subconscious, as Avengers' melded back into their own minds. It took a few minutes before anyone could say anything.

"So, you were captured by my brother?" Thor looked up at (f/n) with regret in his eyes. Before she could reply, Tony did so for her.

"Didn't you just see all that? It's kinda obvious. Your brother's a jackass."

"Tony!" it was Steve who spoke this time.

"What? It's the truth!"

"Brother Anthony, you would do well to not speak ill of my brother."

"Oh come on Thoreal! You know I'm right!"

The three kept fighting, but (f/n) paid it no attention. She was too busy concentrating on Steve. She didn't know what it was about him, but in the short time she had known he even _existed_ she had felt something she had not in years. She just couldn't tell what it was.

She did however, come back to the present situation when she heard a pained cry. Her head snapped up to look at the source of the sound. Clint had tried to get up but as soon as he had stood he fell. "Clint!" Natasha was on his side immediately.

Gathering around their fallen comrade, Bruce pushed to the front of the group and had Natasha help lift the dirty blonde back onto the couch. He felt Clint's torso and limbs before turning to the others.

"Most of his ribs are broken and I'm not sure but they might of punctured something important."

"Then we need to get him to the hospital!"

"I'll go get the car!"

"Wait! Brother Clint would just get hurt while moving him!"

"Why did it take so long for him to feel it?"

"I don't know. It could've been the effects of adrenaline."

From her position at the front of the room, (f/n) spoke up. "Um. I can help him…" All eyes snapped back to her. Now it was Steve's turn to talk.

"You can? How?"

The (t/s) woman looked down at her feet, blushing from all of the sudden attention. "Actions speak louder than words" she said as she slipped past the others to kneel beside the barely conscious man. "You might want to step back." The team behind her shared skeptical looks behind her before complying. As soon as they had done so, (f/n) went to work.

Her hands hovered over Hawkeye while she healed the short man as taught to her by her father, and him his father before.

"_Du , Thor , er beskytter av menn.  
>Beskytte denne kroppen fra skade.<em>

_Du , Frey , er giver av liv.  
>Formidle til ham kraft og styrke.<em>

_Du , Eir , er healer of Gods .  
>Helbrede ham til helhet .<em>

_Frigga , bryr du for alle gjester som kommer .  
>Gi ham trøst og hvile.<em>

_Du , Idun , gjør alt ung .  
>Låne ham hurtighet av ungdom.<em>

_Odin, led du mange prøvelser .  
>Hjelp ham henge på .<em>

_Æsene og vanene , er du mangfoldige, men forent .  
>Hjelp ham å få deg selv sammen"<em>

Thor instantly understood what (f/n) was saying in his native tongue whilst the others only understood the names. He watched in fascination as the same light from earlier but green flowed out of her hands to cast a glow over his fallen comrade. He could now hear the sound of broken bones connecting and forming back into a solid piece. Skin connected back together and blood vanished off of the skin.

Steve couldn't believe what was happening. Clint's fatal injuries were fading away as is they were never there in the first place. The Super Soldier's eyes started to focus on the small of (f/n)'s back where he could faintly see something. The harder he looked, the more confident Steve was that there was something there. No one else seemed to notice though, so when Clint started to groan the taller blonde pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Clint! Clint, can you hear me?" Natasha, who had not strayed far, was instantly at the archer's side. Groaning, he looked up. "I feel like I got hit by a train." The team siged in relief. "He's fine." Tony stated.

While the rest of the team checked on Clint and talked among themselves, Steve moved over to (f/n).

"So, is that why he kept you."

(f/n) looked up surprised. "What?"

"Is that why Focalor kept you with him? Your healing abilities?"

The (h/c) haired woman looked down. "I suppose."

Steve noticed that it was said quietly, as if it wasn't the whole story but also a touchy subject. He decided to leave it alone for now. Right as the taller man was about to ask another question on a different subject, he was beat to it by Tony who walked right up to (f/n) and put an arm around her waist.

"So, (f/n), how would you like to live in the tower with us? We have more floors than I know what to do with so space is not an issue, and the rest of the team agrees that your abilities would be a great addition to the team." He let go and stood in front of her. "So, what'cha ya think?"

Looking around the room, (f/n) was met with smiling faces. Oh, and Natasha who looked none too pleased. The newcomer felt something she hadn't felt is a long time. Appreciation? Not quite the right word, but that too. Fitting in? No. Acceptance? Yes! That was it! "I, uh." (f/n) looked up with a sheepish smile. "I would be very greatful."

Tony gave her a dazzling smile that had captured the hearts of many unknowing women. "Welcome to the team! Now, seeing that we all have mandatory code names, you will need one too. Any ideas?"

Searching her brain, (f/n) remembered a about a type of midgardian celestial being that her kind had been mistaken for. "How about 'Seraph'?"

"Ok Seraph, welcome to the Avengers!"


End file.
